the_worst_animal_crossing_hatersfandomcom-20200214-history
I found another stupid Animal Crossing hater.
Hey, Isabelle here. You guys have heard of Ari and Obio the great. Here's another stupid hater. I found this hater on dkc Atlas and the user is called Ninni973. In Order to view Ninni's Account, I have to sign up for my own account which is impossible mainly because the website is dying. I searched his username up on google and found some results. I found out that he had a deviant art and a Youtube. One good thing about him is that of his deviant art and his Youtube channel is 15% Anti Animal Crossing propaganda, that's a relief! But Ninni isn't the most talented kind. Looking at his deviant art accounts, his art is not the best. His artwork looks like it's been drawn by a five year old. I even found a picture of Dylan SSJ2 and Percy from Thomas the Tank giving Rosie from Animal Crossing a dirty look. It's because Ninni hates Animal Crossing and he hates Rosie the most. His drawings are very lazy and sloppy. He uses Microsoft paint to draw his crap he calls art. The worst thing about his art is that he steals art and vandalises it. He stole pictures of characters and recolored them. An Art thief, just what we need. Say what you want about Ari and Obio's drawings but at least they put effort into their art. Ginni did not put effort into his art and his Youtube isn't better. All of his videos are boring, unappealing and sometimes even cringey. Links to his channel and his deviant art here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4xX1fBmn_FQCWhPEbrC7lA https://www.deviantart.com/ninni973/art/Dragon-Ball-Nemo-196277459 But Let's respond to Ninni's post on DKC atlas. The post is from 2011 but I have a lot to say about the post. Ninni: OK, my third "Why I Hate" topic. Please don't hate me if this offended you, and as a note to Simion32, I don't mean to make Flame Bait topics, but I just wanted to explain why I hated the games I hate. Me: I would like to spoil the post, Ninni didn't actually explain why he hates Animal Crossing, he just went on an rambling rampage like a fish getting eaten by a vulture. He also mentions another DKC Atlas user, known as Sinion32 who actually responded to the post. Moving on. Ninni: Animal Crossing... (sigh) It's a stupid game... I have to check it every night at 8:26 PM! And I wanna stop checking it! The flaws I know... Me: Ninni believes that you have to "check" Animal Crossing at a certain time, which is 8:26 PM. This point leaves a question, why does he has to check on the game for at exactly 8:26 Pm? Is it to make sure that Rosie doesn't attack his avatar while he sleeps? Oh wait it's because of Tortimer kidnapping villagers, isn't it? Does he kidnap people at 8:26pm? Also Ninni you don't have to play Animal Crossing at 8:26 pm, you can play Animal Crossing at anytime you want, you don't have to wait at 8:26 PM to play it. Unless his digital clock is broken and is stuck on 8:26 pm. He thinks that is clock is working but it's actually broken. Ninni: 1. The moving out is outta control. That is the reason why I check it every night. When Chevre moved out on my black DS lite in November 2009, I started checking, and it's Animal Crossing fault. Why couldn't the developers make an option to turn off the moving out? Me: Ninni is wrong again. He blamed the bloody game on an NPC moving out of his town. I'm not kidding. Does Ninni realise that you can convince villagers to stay in your town if they are planning on moving, yeah you can do this in every Animal Crossing game. Ninni should have known that it's not the game's fault for Chevre moving away, it was his fault for not convincing her to stay in his town. The game is not stealing his neighbours but he acts like the game is and no Nintendo will not put an off switch on the game to prevent characters from moving homes. It doesn't work like that. He should have known that people actually move houses in real life and an on and off switch will not stop people in real life from moving houses. It's not realistic. Ninni: 2. Your villagers make you do their job, and they're treating you like slaves. Ugh, having to be asked to do their job when I'm checking. I can't do it! I have a town to check! Me: Is he that stupid? Ninni is wrong again. Your villagers will not force you to do chores, you have the option to say no! You can choose if you want to do jobs for them or not and what is up the checking thing? Are you checking the game to make sure that the Mayor is not killing anybody? Ninni: 3. Rosie... How I effing effing hate her! She is stupid! Comparison to Gumball: 3.1 Gumball is a male, while Rosie is a female. 3.2 Gumball is light blue, while Rosie is dark blue. 3.3 Gumball has a straight tail, while Rosie has a curled tail. 3.4 Gumball has no hair on his head, while Rosie has hair on her head. 3.5 Gumball is funny and easy-going, while Rosie is WAY too hyper and peppy. 3.6 Gumball has pants, while Rosie does not. 3.7 Gumball has a yellow sweater, while Rosie has a red-pink-yellow no-sleeved shirt. 3.8 Gumball has no white stripes on his paws, while Rosie does. Me: Why is Ninni comparing Rosie to Gumball? There's no reason to and also how is a hyperactive and peppy FICTIONAL character a bad thing. It's not. That's her character. Also Gumball is also hyperactive, so he was being hypocritical. Ninni: 4. K.K. Slider... Go listen to something else!! His music's stupid. It's way too slow, and he only has a microphone and a guitar, not an elecric guitar, but a normal guitar. Go listen to Bruce Springsteen's music or Lighters, they're way better than K.K. Slider's crappy, slow music. Me: That is the worst reason to hate a character. Hating K.K. for playing "slow" music is not a real reason to hate a character. He doesn't hate him for having a shitty personality or his actions, he hates him because he plays "slow" music. Fun fact Ninni doesn't know that there are two versions for K.K. Slider's music. Live and Aircheck. The live version is the him sitting on stage playing guitar and singing. The Aircheck version is a different version to the live version. In the Aircheck version you can hear other instruments in the song such as a piano and a pan flute. Ninni is wrong again! Also it is obvious that he has never heard all of K.K's songs because not all of K.K's song are slow. There are K.K. Slider songs that has a quick tempo such as K.K. Rockabilly and Go K.K. Rider. Ninny973 should have done some research. Also his spelt electric wrong. Ninni: 5. Redd... An idiot who sells you fake paintings. In Wild World for DS, he comes into your town for a visit in a tent. In City Folk for Wii, he's in the far left side of the City. In DS, you need a password for Redd. In Wii, you need an invitation from one of your villagers. He sells you fake paintings, he is effing effing a prankster! Me: To be honest, I have to agree with him. Redd does sell forged paintings but what Ninni doesn't know is that Redd has sold legitimate paintings too. Ninni: 6. Mr. Resetti... An idiot who scares the crap outta you. If you restart Animal Crossing without saving, Mr. Resetti will pop up and scare the crap outta you when you start playing again. He's a bossy idiot, yells at you all the time, and makes little kids cry! Me: Unpopular opinion coming, I actually like Mr Resetti. But Mr Resetti has a crap reputation from fans, we don't need Animal Crossing haters to make his reputation worse. Also how is it a problem that a FICTIONAL character is bossy? Just like what about Rosie, that Resetti's character. Ninni: 7. Tortimer... Old faggot making bad laws to your town. He's the reason why your villagers effing effing move out!! Let's kill him!! Me: This has to be the worst part of the post. He's shitting on one of the most innocent Animal Crossing characters at all times, first Ninni claims that Tortimer makes bad laws for the town but Ninni never tells you what the rules were, so how is Tortimer making "Bad laws" when we don't know what the bad laws are, second, Tortimer is not kicking Villagers out of town, like what I said earlier, you have to CONVINCE the villagers to stay in your town! Third the word faggot is a derogatory term, congratulations Ninni973, you just offended the LBGT community! Hope your happy you Homophobic twat. Plus you can't kill Tortimer, why? Because Tortimer DOESN'T EXIST! Ninni: 8. Tom Nook... Cool name... Stupid shopkeeper... He rarely ever sells paintings! Annoying cousins of his, they have an annoying voice too. Let's kill him too!! Me: 1. Tom Nook isn't supposed to sell paintings, 2. Timmy and Tommy are Nook's Nephews not his cousins, finally just like Tortimer, you can't kill Tom Nook because say it with me folks, BECAUSE HE'S NOT REAL! Tom Nook already had a crap reputation from the fanbase, saying that he's evil, saying that he's greedy but in a later game called Happy Home Designer, talk to Tom Nook in his house and he would tell you that he donates to an orphanage, the facility has a wing called the Nook Wing. Again Tom Nook is too much of an overhated character, he doesn't need more hate from the toxic Animal Crossing hatebase. Ninni: That's it for my third "Why I Hate" topic, and it's not a Flame Bait topic, Simion32. Me: Ninni973 ends the post by telling Simion32 that this is not Flame Bait. Which is funny because the post feels like it's made to piss him off. Which is the definition of Flame Bait! In conclusion Ninni973 claims that he has played the games but he's gets things about Animal Crossing wrong, he LIED about playing Animal Crossing, HE NEVER PLAYED THE GAMES! And did you know what Simion32 has to say about it? Well let's find out! "Yes it's your opinion, but if you cannot say something constructive or nice then keep it to yourself instead of dumping your complaints about every single game you own on this board. I happen to like Animal Crossing (when I do play it). If you don't like the game, then don't force yourself to play it. Although, I must agree about Mr. Resetti, he's just annoying..." Simion32 October 24th 2011. OUCH! Ninni Seems like he's trolling "I hope he's trolling" or He's just an idiot, you decide. Ninni I hope you learnt something. Link to the post: www.dkc-atlas.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=1346 Okay Cya!